Special
by XxFleetingEmbracexX
Summary: Rin finds Makoto's constant kindness infuriating, but doesn't know why. Makoto takes a guess and reassures Rin that he is different from the others. MakotoxRin. AU-ish. Slash.


**Author Note: Yeah, I ship these two. This was posted first on my Tumblr 'dontlookdirectly' I'll probably change my username here to that or vice-versa, meh.**

**Pairing: MakotoxRin**

**Warnings: Fluff, I think. OOC most likely, and it's UnBeta'd. AU-ish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.**

It pissed him off.

A friendly smile here, a hearty laugh there; sweet words given to an elderly neighbor or young child. These things caused that dreadful emotion to ignite somewhere inside his chest. Such simple actions shouldn't cause Rin such distress, but they did. Makoto was just to damn nice to everyone, anyone, and it infuriated him. It didn't make any sense though, Rin had always known Makoto was this frustratingly kind. When they were children, Rin often thought Makoto was the kindest person in all of Japan. Nothing ever seemed to bother the brunette, and he got along with just about anyone. That this kindness survived as he grew older was almost admirable. Almost.

"Rin-chan?" The voice was laced in concern. Rin couldn't stop the glare that formed, he shifted slightly and brought his knees to his chest. He didn't look over when Makoto sauntered over and took a seat next to him.

"Are you all right?" Makoto peered over at the huddled redhead, a frown on his face. Rin had been oddly silent since the others left to retrieve their lunch. Nagisa had dragged Haru along, even though the raven had wanted to stay, Rei and Gou had followed close behind. That had left Makoto and Rin alone by the pool. For some reason, Rin had declined the offer to tag along to the others, and not wanting to leave the redhead alone, Makoto decided to also stay behind.

"I'm fine." Rin grunted. Makoto's lips quirked upward.

"I'm glad you decided to join us today. It seems like no time had passed since we were kids." Makoto stared off into the distance, memories of their childhood flickering in his mind.

"Time has passed. We're no longer those little kids." Rin said, his words sounding harsh. Makoto was too close. His earlier irritation returning with a vengeance.

Makoto laughed, "I wouldn't say that." Rin bit his bottom lip. "Nagisa-chan is still as hyper as ever, Haru-chan's love for the water remains, as well as his impassive expression. And, Rin-chan…." Makoto trailed off. This time Rin did turn to face the taller teen (he no longer bothered to complain about the _-chan _added to his name). Guarded red met friendly green.

"And?" Rin wanted to hear what Makoto had to say about him.

"And, Rin-chan still dreams about being an Olympic swimmer, above anything else. Even if you're more shot-tempered than before, you are still the same Rin-chan." The warm smile that accompanied those words drew conflicting emotions within Rin. He didn't want to be another name in the incredibly long list of people Makoto was nice to.

"And, you're still as nice as ever." The way Rin phrased those words had Makoto frowning.

"Does it bother you?" Rin looked away from that face. "Rin-chan?"

Rin bit his lip harder, he felt as though he'd just kicked a puppy. His chest tightened in an odd way.

"Yes, okay! You're just too damn nice to everyone and it ticks me off and…." Rin stopped himself when his mind wandered into unwanted territories. Makoto's eyebrown shot up in surprise at the abrupt outburst.

"And?" It was Makoto's turn to lead the boy into continuing. Rin refused, he opened his mouth several times only to close it when he knew something embarrassing would come out. Rin's face heated, his cheeks tingeing a soft pink, when Makoto brushed his hand through the boy's, slightly damp, red hair.

"Rin-chan is special." Rin quickly looked up at Makoto after hearing those words, his face a furious red. The words he was about to spout stayed lodged in his throat when Makoto leaned closer to him, that damn smile still in place.

Rin didn't push the brunette away when he brought their lips together. Their eyes remained open during the brief, awkward kiss. It was nothing more than a gentle brush before it was over. When Makoto pulled back his face was equally as red as Rin's.

"I'm nice to everyone, but I'll only do this with Rin-chan." A goofy grin spread across Makoto's lips. Rin's ensuing glare was only half-hearted, at best.

This was what Makoto thought bothered him about his extreme niceness?! Rin ignored the part of him that agreed whole-heartedly with that guess.

"Idiot." Rin fumed. "That's not what-"

"Mako-chan, Rin-chan, we're back!" Nagisa's voice interrupted Rin's next words. Makoto rose to his feet and offered Rin his hand. Rin scowled up at Makoto, but couldn't find it in him to reject the offered hand. Rin tried his hardest to regain composure and calm his heated face before the others arrived with their lunch. Rin watched as Makoto met the others half-way and reached Haru's side, chattering about something or other.

Rin's irritation flared once again. Alright, so there was a slight chance that Makoto was right. Rin's glare was about to return full-force when he recalled the kiss they'd shared. His lips tingled at the memory and his irritation dwindled.

"_Rin-chan is special."_

The blush returned.

_Why the hell did I come along today?_

**-Fin-**

**Author Note: So, I've been seeing so much awesome MakoRin fanart (and even some official art!) on my dash and it created a lot of plot bunnies. Surprisingly, I found these two so easy to write, and so easy to love. I'm thinking of writing more of these two, maybe making this one-shot a part of a series of some sort. Maybe. Well, I hope you enjoyed this story of mine. Before I go, who else gasped loudly and gripped their computer to their chest after that awful cliffhanger last episode? I sure did, I can't wait to see the next episode.**

**Questions, Comments, Concerns? Leave a review! Thank you and have a nice day/night/dawn(?). **


End file.
